My Soul For Your Kiss
by Kenne Morrison1
Summary: In anticipation of the sequel, Love, Everlasting, here is the Special Edition.
1. Chapter 1

My soul for Your Kiss- Part 1

By Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**The following story contains characters that belong solely to Marvel Comics.The events that occur herein, however, are completely made up by the author and do not reflect in any way things that have occurred in the actual comics.This story is for entertainment purposes only, NOT FOR PROFIT.

The door to Gambit's room stood slightly ajar, and Rogue stood in the hallway struggling with whether she should go in.

"But what would ah say to him? How do ah put into words how ah feel right now. How can ah expect him to forgive me for what ah have done?" As she pondered these things, her mind went unbiddingly back to the fateful kiss.

It was the end of the world as a crystal wall closed all around them. They were surrounded by other members of the x-family, but all she was focused on was him. How she was about to die without ever having felt her lover's lips press firmly against hers. She would never experience her breath intermingling with his. Her powers as a mutant made it impossible for her to touch flesh-to-flesh without stealing the other person's powers, memories, and very soul. What was worse was that whoever she touched lapsed into a coma and there was a risk that it would become permanent. That she would live the rest of her life with that person's essence trapped inside her head. That had happened to the Avenger Ms. Marvel and Rogue had never been the same. She would forever struggle with emotions and memories that were not hers. However, she longed and ached for Gambit's touch, Gambit's kiss. Gambit held her hand as they watched their world enveloped within the crystal wall.

But she could not feel the warmth of his hand, the softness of his flesh, because she wore gloves that prohibited her powers from activatin. Gambit stood looking out at the crystal sky and she was mesmerized by his handsome features. The sharp jagged outline of his chin, his scruffy unshaven face that looked like through so much but refused to give up. She noticed his red eyes and even though a tiny voice questioned how he got such unusual eyes, Rogue refused to question its strangeness instead embrace its uniqueness. Then she fought back the impulse to run her hand through his brown hair that was fine, but looked like it hadn't been washed in a couple of days. His rugged and unkempt manner only heightened Rogue's attraction to the "Ragin' Cajun". Then almost as if he was hearing her thoughts, Gambit turned to look at her with a look that betrayed his own desire to embrace for a forbidden kiss. Before she could catch herself, Rogue pursed her lips and crooked her head while closing her eyes. Next thing she knew, she felt another pair of lips carressing her own. She felt Gambit's love and passion for her explode into his lips. As the crystal globe that spelled death for her world closed, Rogue felt complete bliss envelope her soul and wash away a decade of pain and longing.

Only, the world did not come to an end, for somehow their world was lost for four months as another reality had taken their place in space and time. When they all woke up from oblivion, Rogue was dismayed to discover that Gambit had indeed lapsed into a coma as a result of their given in to a forbidden kiss. The expertise of Dr. Henry McCoy or Dr. Moira Mactaggert served nothing for they could not begin to determine how long his coma would lapse. Not even powerful telepaths like Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey or Elizabeth Braddock could reach into Gambit's mind and pull him out of his deep slumber. So Rogue decided to run away from it all to try to erase the pain and guilt. It was only because Bobby Drake tagged along that she ever returned to the x-men and only family she had.

Now even though Gambit had recovered, Rogue did everything she could to avoid the inevitable confrontation that threatened to tear her apart. As she peeked into his room and saw him tossing in his sleep as if he was caught in some battle, her heart begged her to go to him and try to ease his struggle. Yet she resisted because she was not even sure if he was wiling to forgive her for what she had done. Instead, Rogue turned away and went to the danger room, the facility where the x-men honed their abilities. If she could emmerse herself in a training program, she could force herself to forget what was raging inside her.

Two days later, Gambit was sitting at the breakfast table eating a plate of eggs and hash browns. He had been invited to go with most of the x-men into Salem Center to do some shopping, but when he looked and saw a panicked expression on Rogue's face, he had declined saying that he needed to work on his motorcyle. But the truth was the motorcycle was running better than ever thanks to a total overhall the last time Forge visited the mansion. Gambit could sense the distance growing between himself and Rogue and he know the reason for it too. He knew it was because she was horrified at the things she discovered when they had kissed and his life had poured into her. He did not blame her for treating him like Hitler because he knew that what he had done was as bad as Hitler's actions towards the jews. Gambit discovered that he had lost his apetite. Standing up, Gambit strolled out of the kitchen and took the back stairs up to his bedroom. Within minutes, he was fast asleep.

"Attention, Xmen! Come into the meeting room instantly!" The powerful presense of Professor Xavier in the mind made for a very lousy wake-up call and Gambit cursed out loud because of the intrusion. _Old baldy better learn to use the intercom or he's going to get a kinetically charged ace of spades up his ass!_ Gambit grumbled as he got into his battle gear and proceeded down the three floors to the to the meeting room in sub-basement one.

When he got there he scanned the room to try to determine what could be wrong. He noticed Archangel, Psylocke, Iceman, Beast, Cyclops, Storm and Rogue had also responed to the summons.

"Cerebro just located four new mutants, and I want you to split into teams of two to fine them" Professor xavier stated as he rolled into the room from his private study. "Each team will take a blackbird to the four locations. Iceman and Beast will take the one located in Egypt. Archangel and Psylocke will locate the one in London. Cyclops will go with Storm to find the one in Russia while Gambit and Rogue will go find the one in Brazil."

"Excuse me, suh, but could ah tag along with cyclops instead, I would like to speak with him on the way over." Rogue inquired drawing a couple of confused looks from some of the others.

"Very well, Rogue will join Cylops and Gambit will go with Storm. You are dismissed"

Gambit turned to follow Storm to Blackbird, but his heart sank when he thought of how despised he must be in Rogue's eyes that she couldn't even team up with him on a mission.

END OF PART ONE.

  


return to homeback to X-MenFanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

My soul for Your Kiss- Part 2

By Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**The following story contains characters that belong solely to Marvel Comics.The events that occur herein, however, are completely made up by the author and do not reflect in any way things that have occurred in the actual comics.This story is for entertainment purposes only, NOT FOR PROFIT.

There came a knock on the door and Professor Xavier did not even turn to it when he said, "Enter".

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" came Rogues meek reply. Even though it had been several years since she first came to Professor Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she still felt like a little schoolgirl being called into the principal s office whenever Professor asked to speak to her alone.

"Rouge, I m not sure what is going on, but do you have a problem with Gambit? Is that why you did not want to go with him to Brazil?"

"No sir, its nothing like that at all, ah was just needing to speak with Cyclops about something. I was just asking to ride with him because I wanted to ask him how he felt knowing he could never look at his loved ones with just his eyes without causing danger to them. I wanted to know if he could help me to understand why I can never touch someone without causing them great danger. Ah look at Storm who is so beautiful and she is able to touch and see the ones she loves naturally and then ah think about how it must hurt Scott to know that he can not see Jean except through ruby lenses. That's all." Rogue turned to the window to keep the professor from seeing the tear starting to fall down her cheek. Then she told herself to toughen up and be strong, she mustn't let anyone see the deep pains that she was feeling.

"Ah, child, I know that what you are going through is hard on you, but you have to understand that mere touch does not make the emotions that someone feels weaker or stronger. If you truly love someone, you can express that love without having to touch that person."

"Thank you, Sir," Rogue offered in way of saying that she was going to be okay and that this conversation was over as far as she was concerned, Ah'm a big girl, there is nothing going on that ah can t handle."

Professor X desired to find out the source of whatever was going on, but he could tell that Rogue was not about to tell him anything. Even if he desired to read her mind, he had discovered that her mind was a closed book to his mental abilities due to the powers she inherited in the tragic encounter with the Avenger, Ms. Marvel. "Very well, Rogue, you may go."

"Thank you, sir, good evening, sir." 

"Good Evening, Rogue."

It took every ounce of her will power to keep herself from bolting out the door. When the door was shut behind her, Rogue placed her back to the door and breathed a big sigh of relief. What was she to do, Rogue wondered. She couldn't keep avoiding Gambit because the others would get suspicious. But she could not and would not attempt to make contact with Gambit because as hard as it was to be distant from him, she could not face having him reveal his hatred for her for what had happened. Little did Rogue know that a newthreat was about to arise in a short period of time that would either bring the two of them together or tear them apart for good.

* * *

"Oh,'ro! Ah just love the smell of fresh flowers, don t you?" Rogue could not help stopping to smell the flowers on the flower cart that was just outside the food court of the Salem Center mall. It was a quiet Saturday and Rogue had joined Storm on a little shopping trip.

"Yes, Rogue, they are lovely," replied Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, goddess of the weather. Like Rogue, Storm was a mutant, gifted (or cursed depending on your opinion) with the power to control the weather, but there was another reason Storm was considered a goddess of several African villagers she had assisted. Storm herself was an exotic and exquisite work of Art. Her beauty was astounding to everyone around her. They could not help to notice her deep brown chocolate skin that was contrasted by her silvery white hair. Even though she occasionally changed her hairstyle, Ororo was back to the full waist length hair like when she had first come to the x-men. She looked even more exotic dressed in a light floral dress that not only covered her skin, but showed off her perfect hourglass shape. On some women, the dress might look a little too plain or simple to wear in public, but Storm accented it with a simple golden belt at the waist. She wore a simple pair of leather sandals because she would have preferred to go barefoot but wanted to maintain modesty. She could still remember the day her friend, Jean Grey, explained to her that in modern society it was considered to be immodest to go out in public unclothed. A concept that was foreign to her due to the fact that she was raised to believe that the body was a beautiful thing and did not need adornments.

Rogue had decided to dress more conservative than the green hooded costume she wore to battle. She was wearing a pair of Levi jeans that were slightly snug around her slender hips. She wore a light yellow tank top t-shirt underneath a blue jean jacket with a red scarf tied around her neck. She also wore a modest-looking sun hat on her head to hide the white streak in her hair whose origins remained a mystery to even her closest friends. 

"Ah love going shopping in the summer time, don t you, Ororo?" Rogue asked as she held a scented candle up to her nose. 

"It does have its moments," Storm replied and then looking over at her friend started the conversation that had been needing to happen since Rogue returned from her road trip with Iceman. "It also gives us the chance to speak and discuss things that are going on in our lives. For instance, why you have been avoiding Gambit lately. You know that Remy and I are very close, so when he is in pain, I feel his pain. But I am also your friend and I can see that something is bothering you. Please as your friend, let me help you with whatever is going on. 

Rogue suddenly stopped in her tracks because she never thought that Storm would be so upfront and direct about her personal life. "Ah was not avoiding him, why would you say that?" Rogue tried to sound shocked and hurt, but the look that Storm gave her told her that she was not going to stand for any falseties.

"Stop lying to me, Rogue, I have eyes. I see the look you give Gambit when he isn t looking. I know that you still love him, but every time an opportunity arises for the two of you to talk, you push him away. Now I want to know what is going on and I want to know, NOW! Gambit is not going to wait for you forever and you never know who might replace you in his heart if you keep pushing him away." 

"Ororo, if you really cared for me, you would not ask. Ah have also seen the looks that you have given him, and ah know that you have deeper feelings than you are expressing. If you want to see him happy, stay out of our lives!!" With that Rogue dropped the packages she was carrying and started to run in the opposite direction from Storm. But she did not get far before a giant robot hand smashed through the skylight and after the dust settled a giant sentinel stuck his head through.

"Target designate Rogue sighted, apprehension imminent. Target designate Storm sighted, apprehension imminent." People started running in a wild panic but before either Storm or Rogue could respond, the sentinel catches them both and released a sleeping gas that knocked both xmen out.

* * *

"Remy, Hank! Turn on the news! Rogue and Storm have been abducted by a sentinel!" Bobby Drake shouted as he ran to the doorway of the living room where Gambit and Beast were sitting.

Gambit quickly turned the knob of the television as Iceman entered the room.

"I was monitoring the news just in case something unusual happened and saw the news as soon as it happened." Bobby explained.

Remy, Hank and Bobby listened as the female reporter described the events that occurred. "Chaos erupted at Salem Center Shopping Mall today as unsuspecting shoppers were suddenly trapped as a result of a sentinel attack who apprehended what appears to be two members of the outlaw group called the X-men. The sentinel was seen flying off to the west where it has been speculated that the women might have been taken to a government installation." 

"Easy Gambit! We ll find them. I swear it!" Beast replied when he saw that the usually easy going Gambit seemed ready to erupt.

But suddenly Iceman could not help but think that Gambit was more upset because Storm was in danger more than he worried about Rogue's safety, and his doubt was intensified when he overheard Gambit whisper, "I m coming, Stormy."

End of Part Two

  


return to homeback to X-MenFanfiction


	3. Intermission

  
Dear Rogue 

by Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**All recognizable characters are copyright Marvel Comics. I do not own them, nor am I receiving profit for this story. For Entertainment purposes only.

* * *

  
  


_Dear Rogue, _

There are so many things that I want to tell you that this little letter will not be enough. When we first met, we were not exactly the best of friends and I resented you a little, but as I have gotten to know you, I have learned the depth of your spirit and your capacity to want to do the right thing. I have learned to see life as being very precious because of you, and that is something that I could never repay. Being a mutant means being persecuted because you are different than the norm. For as long as I know, I resented that, but since meeting you, I have learned to accept my lot in life and appreciate what I have. Thank you for that. However, I mostly wanted to write this letter to let you know that I think I have fallen in love with you. 

When you told me that you were going on a road trip, I felt that you were just doing it to run away from what happened with Gambit and so as a fellow x-man, I felt it was my duty to tag along and keep you from running away and staying away. However, as we proceeded across country, I discovered the depth of who you were and how your beauty goes far more than past the skin. That day when we stopped at a hotel and you released all the emotion going on inside of you, I was glad that I could be there to protect you and take care of you. I loved stroking your hair and letting you know that everything would be all right. When you fell asleep on my shoulder, I felt that I must be the luckiest man alive because I was holding you. 

I watched you for a long time and the more I saw of who you were, the more I began to suspect that I loved you, but I was always looking for the right moment to tell you how I feel. I was going to tell you how I felt that last night we were alone, but then I saw the pain on your face and I knew that it was because you were longing to be near Gambit and help him get better. So, instead of revealing my true feelings, I held back and suggested that we return to the mansion and see how Gambit was doing. 

Once we returned, I felt that you and Gambit would one day rekindle what you once had and I continued to hide my true feelings. I ached for you every time the two of you came close to reconciling but instead were torn farther apart. Now I have just discovered that you are being held hostage by someone who has a sentinel, which can't be very good. I saw Gambit respond to your kidnapping and I am not convinced that he still loves you. So I have decided that if you return, I want you to know how I feel which is why I am writing you this letter and putting it under your door. If you feel the same way, I hope you will come to me and let me know. 

Love,  
Bobby   
  
  
  


return to homeback to X-MenFanfiction


	4. Chapter 3

My soul for Your Kiss- Part 3

By Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**The following story contains characters that belong solely to Marvel Comics.The events that occur herein, however, are completely made up by the author and do not reflect in any way things that have occurred in the actual comics.This story is for entertainment purposes only, NOT FOR PROFIT.

  


"No! God, no! Nooooo!"

Rogue began to stir at the sound of someone screaming. Where was she? What was going on? Who screamed? There were too many questions as Rogue opened her eyes to see where she was. She was in an empty metallic chamber. No, not empty. Someone was there. Ororo. Storm must have been kidnapped with her. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Ororo and running away when she saw a Sentinel? Break inth the mall. Who the heck sent a sentinel after them? What did they want?She was regretting not being close to Storm when the attack began. Storm would have known how to attack the sentinel, but she had been distracted. They had been fighting. But fighting over what, or who?

"Oh, Remy! Yes!"

"Oh, Rogue!"

Rogue shook her head. What was that? Had she been dreaming? Who screamed? Then Rogue let out a wail. She knew who had screamed. She had.

Rogue had awakened to find herself in the cockpit of one of the blackbirds. She could not remember how she got there nor could she remember what had happened days ago. "Hallo? Is there anybody in here?" Rogue called when she glimpsed a flicker of something down in the cargo area. "Hallo?" Rogue could feel her heart beating fast and her hand get clammy when she got further into the plane. Something was happening that she didn't want to see. Something that would tear her world apart. She heard them before she saw them. She could hear their soft moans and their proclamations of love as they got near to climax. Although she knew who it was and what they were doing, Rogue's heart dropped when she saw Gambit and Storm together on the cot that the X-Men had installed in case someone was injured. This isn't really happening right now, Rogue realized. She also knew it wasn't a memory, but something also told her that she was seeing the true events as they occurred anyway.

Rogue snapped awake as Storm started to stir. That was when Rogue noticed that both she and Storm were being confined by metal bands across their shoulders waist and legs, binding them to cylindrical columns. Rogue tried to break free, but her strength failed her. Must be using some kind of power inhibiter, she determined. "Oh!" Storm moaned from the column facing directly opposite Rogue. "Remy!! No, its me Storm. Oh, God. Rogue!! She's standing right there. She saw us. Oh, I'm sorry, so sorry. Please forgive me, Rogue." With that Storm jolted awake and at that moment all of Rogue's fears and suspicions were confirmed. It wasn't some cruel trick. Storm had gotten involved with Gambit, she had given him something Rogue could not give him. The satisfaction of being physically intimate with a woman.

**"HOW COULD YOU??????!!!!!!!!!" ** Rogue roared out releasing the emotions that were threatening to tear her heart apart. She fidgeted in her restraints wanting with every ounce of herself to break free so she could puts her hands around the throat of the traitor before her. "I TRUSTED YOU, YOU COW!!!!!!" 

Storm's first response was remorse for having gone too far with a man that was not available. She felt bad to know that in her moment of weakness she had enticed a man to give in to the emotions they both felt. Then Storm remembered that at the moment of climax, in the height of their passion when her name was supposed to be on his lips, it wasn't her he was reaching out to, but Rogue, a woman who has done everything short of slapping him in the face to show him that they were not going to be together. Rogue held his heart and even when she was not able to give him the love he needed, she still would not release him to let him find that love somewhere else. Even in the arms of another woman, her name was the name he called out. She was the one that he obsessed over. Never Storm, never the woman who had loved him from the moment she first saw him. "How dare you yell at me!!" Storm lashed out. "You have no right taking all your hurt and anger out on me. I gave him what he wanted, what he needed and yet YOU were the name he called out. You were the person he wanted. NOT ME!! Never me!!!!" 

"YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!! YOU HAD A MAN!! YOU THREW HIM AWAY!!! NOW YOU WANT TO GO AND TAKE AWAY THE ONLY PERSON THAT MEANS ANYTHING TO ME!!!!!!!" Rogue unleashed the well of emotion that was bottling inside her. She had never loved anyone the way she loves Gambit, she understands that he has given up so much in order to be with her, but it was not her fault and it was not Storm's place to give him the one thing he could not have with her. Tears streamed down her face when she realized that the one person that mattered in her life had replaced her with someone else. 

"You don't know the events that lead up to that night. You remember the night Gambit and I had gone in search of Magneto? Well, we found Magneto, and he was ready for us. He had set up an ambush for us and I walked right into it. Gambit was barely able to force Magneto back so that we could retreat. We went back to the Blackbird and he layed me down on the medical cot. I was unconscious and when I woke up he looked so beautiful looking down at me when that fear that a little boy gets when his favorite dog is dying from getting run over. I could not resist. I pulled him down to me and we started kissing. He wasn't to blame. He pulled back, and I pulled him back onto me. I forced him to give in to the emotion of the moment. But still the name on his lips was yours. Why can't you just let him go, let him get on with his life. He could be mine, but you won't let him go. Please, just let him go."

Rogue stared into Ororo's face and realized that for the first time since they first met, she did not know what was going on inside of Storm. Storm had always led a pretty open life, and was free with her emotions, but this was a side that she had never expressed. If what Storm said was accurate, Remy was still responsible for his part in that night, but Storm had forced her will on someone else in a way that violated everything she had ever pretended to uphold. "You are a very, very sick woman. I can't stand you!" Rogue spat out through clenched teeth. Storm looked like she was about to make a comment when there was a flash of light and Rogue lost consciousness.

The mysterious figure of their captor fumbled his fingers over a few switches and chuckled to himself. This venture was proving to be far more amusing than he ever thought it could be. Rogue and Storm were experiencing pain and heartache and the beauty of it was that he was able to inflict pain on them not by deceiving them or setting up false memories, but by simply allowing them to see the truth as it occurred. Soon it would be time for him to proceed with the final stage of his plan. He was sure that Gambit would arrive to rescue the two women that meant the most to him. Then, he would have the pleasure of knowing that he hurt Gambit in much the same way that Gambit hurt him. Soon he would separate Rogue and Storm. He would inflict torture on them, first by making them believe that he killed the other right in front of her and she was unable to assist. Then he would inflict physical pain on them. The kind of torture that was unlike anything they had ever experienced before. And even though he was aware that killing them both would be the greatest revenge, he also was aware of a secret that one of them was holding from everyone including Gambit. He decided he would content himself with killing one of the two women in his possession and that he would let the other one live, so that the secret she held would destroy more than one life sometime in the future.

The blackbird was beginning its descent in a clearing 20 feet from the outside of the complex where Beast had located their two teammates. Gambit was on his feet pacing up and down, while Iceman was staring up at him. Glaring up at him actually. Bobby was getting sick of Gambit's inability to determine which woman, Storm or Rogue, he loved. Bobby had noticed Gambit paying more concern over Storm's danger rather than Rogue, and while he had set in motion things that would allow him to proclaim his own love for Rogue, he was very angry that Gambit had toyed so with Rogue's emotions. Once we land, I'm going to put an end to all this once and for all, Bobby promised to himself.

  


Rogue stirred and saw a shadow of a man standing not more than twenty feet in front of her, and he had Storm in his hands. "How nice of you to wake up. I wouldn't want you to miss this for the world." With those words, the shadowed man emitted a flash of flame from his hands that caught Storm on fire. The blaze was so intense that Rogue was forced to close her eyes. When she opened them again, there was nothing left of Storm but a pile of ashes on the floor.

Suddenly all the anger Rogue felt for what had happened between Storm and Gambit melted away and was replaced with sorrow accompanied with memories of events that they had shared, laughter over things that no one else would have understood, tears shed over a comforting shoulder, and looks of sisterly love that they had exchanged between them. Storm may have committed a horrible deed, but Storm had been her best friend and her sister for so many years. To see all of that rendered to ashes was more than Rogue could bear. At that moment her heart broke, and she watched as the river of tears she cried washed the pieces of her heart away.

  


Storm stirred and tried to regain her balance. _Blessed goddess. What had happened now?_ When she opened her eyes she was startled to see a man in shadows standing before her and she was still bound to the column. When her focus cleared a little more, she saw that he was holding a defenseless, and powerless most likely, Rogue in his hands. His hands were covering her throat, and he was laughing as he waited for her to regain consciousness then he emitted a flame from his hand that completely engulfed Rogue. Storm turned her face away and was immediately filled with tears for the loss of one so dear to her. Rogue may not have been perfect, but she had been one of the most loyal and caring women Storm had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

At that moment, Storm unbiddingly flashed back to a moment when just after Rogue had joined the X-Men. Rogue had been accused of a murder that she could not prove she did not commit. And in panic, she had ran away from everyone, including the X-Men. Storm had requested permission to go and bring Rogue back, alone. She had found her on the banks of the Mississippi. During their conversation it had become apparent to Storm how guilty Rogue felt for the many things she had done in her life that had hurt others. Storm knew that at that moment what she needed was a friend. Someone who she could trust and who trusted her. Storm offered her friendship and trust. She proved to Rogue that day that she had friends and she did not have to fight alone.

Now Storm felt the pain of her loss intensely. She had lost friends before but it did not lessen the pain of experiencing it all over again. Rogue was a friend and Storm vowed that if she got out of this alive, she would find a way to make their captor pay for Rogue's death.

End of Part Three

  


return to homeback to X-MenFanfiction


	5. Chapter 4

My soul for Your Kiss- Part 1

By Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**The following story contains characters that belong solely to Marvel Comics.The events that occur herein, however, are completely made up by the author and do not reflect in any way things that have occurred in the actual comics.This story is for entertainment purposes only, NOT FOR PROFIT.

Gambit clenched his teeth and squeezed his fist open then shut in an effort to calm himself and still be prepared in case Bobby got up. _What has gotten into you,_ Gambit thought as he stood over a now unconscious Iceman.

Ten minutes ago he, Iceman and beast had stood outside the gate to the complex where their teammates, Rogue and Storm were being held. They were trying to decide how to get into the complex without attracting attention or setting off any alarms. Beast had been commenting on the complexities of the mechanics that enabled the complex's security system when Iceman had started the fight.

Just disable the security system, Hank. I can get in there and out of there easier and less noticeably if you and Bobby stayed out here. Gambit had remarked meaning that with his thief skills, he stood the best chance of sneaking into the complex, locating their teammates and getting out of there without starting trouble. 

You think you're such a bigshot don't you, Gambit. Snarled Iceman.

'Scuse me?

You expect us to just stand out here and watch you go in all high and mighty and let you play the big hero, but I'm not going to stand here and let you do that. I am sick and tired of yout bullshit, and I think its time you get your ass whipped and knock that goddamn chip off your shoulder. Before Beast or Gambit could react, Iceman had tackled Gambit and was hitting him over and over in the face.

Beast bound in after them, but Iceman completely encased him in ice so thick that not even Beast, with all his strength could break out.

Gambit could feel Iceman's hand reaching for his mouth._ He's going to freeze me from the inside out,_ Gambit realized in a panic. That was when Gambit had reached for his Bo Stick and charged it with kinetic energy. He let the energy build up within him until it seemed like the stick was humming from the amount of energy it held, then Gambit released the energy through the stick and watched as it slammed Iceman into the ground five feet away. 

With Iceman unconscious, Gambit turned his attention to his other teamate encased, entombed, in a block of Ice. "Forgive me, Hank. But dis is de only way," Gambit apologized as Gambit charged the very ice itself converting it into energy. 

Beast howled in intense agony at the heat that surrounded him, but soon he was free. Gambit barely reached his companion before he collapsed to the ground. Carrying the Blue furred hero in his arms, Gambit raced back to the blackbird merely twenty feet away. While Beast warmed up in the warm environment the blackbird provided, Gambit rushed outside to see if Iceman was conscious preparing himself for another fight if it proved necessary. 

As soon as Gambit saw that iceman was still unconscious, he began to breathe and try to sort through what had happened. He could not imagine what could have upset Bobby so much. _Unless.....Of course, Bobby harbored feelings for Rogue, an unbridled passion that threatened to consume him. How could everyone be so blind? Well,_ Remy thought, _if he is who Rogue chooses, I will not stand in the way._

Back at the blackbird, Beast had recovered from his icy freeze and was going over some schematics that he had managed to download regarding the building where his friends were being held. When Gambit returned, Hank could see that Bobby would not be any good for the mission and so Bobby was strapped to the Blackbird's bio bed. For his own safety.

"If we take this path right here," Beast explained to Gambit, "we can avoid the majority of the complex's internal scanners. In essence become virtually unnoticeble to the vast majority of scrutinizing eyes that surround this cavernous complex."

Gambit tried to follow what Beast was saying but all he knew was that they could get in and get out without being seen. That was all he needed to know.

  


Rogue was straining with all her might to break loose from the shackles that held her fast, but it was proving to be an impossible task. It had been several hours since she saw Storm murdered before her eyes. _Ah must focus on getting out of here, can't let mah mind think about 'ro._ Rogue exorted herself. There would be plenty of times ta mourn, she lamented in memory of the horrible scream that emitted from her teamate. _Ah may hate her right now, but that ain't no way ta go._

Just then a panel to the left of Rogue's ear opened and a long sharp device began to push intself through the skin in her neck, Rogue experienced excrutiating pain not knowing if the device at her neck was extracting or injecting something. Suddenly her blood felt like it was on fire and her skin began to bulge as horrible things started happening in her body. Rogue tried to keep from screaming. She was loathe to give her kidnapper the pleasure of seeing her in agony, but the pain was too great and so a moment before she collapsed into unconsciousness, she screamed unlike she had ever known she could scream.

  


Storm was still locked in her shackles and felt as if her very heart was tearing from her chest. Whoever their captor was, he exhibited a terrible cruel streak when he murdered her companion, her friend, her sister right before her eyes. She'll never forget the look of agony as the flesh melted away from Rogue's body. Storm could no longer see ten inches in front of her for the tears that were streaming down her face were welling up in her eyes so thick they became a cloudy shield around them. _ I hope whoever is up there pays for this. I may not get out alive, but I hope to the bright lady that the butchers pay dearly for the pain they have inflicted this day._

Rogue's death pained her greatly that she felt that her own death would be some relief if it weren't for she was not the only person that was depending on her survival. _I must survive, too many lives depend on me._

Before she could realize what was happening a giant rush of air came over her face, drying up the tears in her eyes. Her captors wanted her to see what came next. Giant tubes came out from each side of her and tiny little whip-like cords begin to tighten around every inch of her. The cords were designed to constrict so tightly to cut into skin before releasing her letting her feel the sting of the air burning into the cuts.

_ Oh, blessed goddess,_ storm prayed, _let me get out of this alive. I swear I'll tell Gambit about everything and I will beg him to take his place beside me. Blessed Goddess, grant your servant one more chance and I will make the life that I should never have denied myself from the moment I realized how I felt for Gambit. And how he felt for me._

  


Beast was proving to be correct in his assumption that the path they followed provided sufficient cover, they were nearing the center of the complex, the place where the two women were being held. "Wait, Gambit, my computer reads lifesigns, but they are very weak. They are also in two different locations. We should proceed to the closest location, and as soon as it has been investigated, we'll proceed to the second.

Gambit clenched his teeth in frustration. This mission was proving to be very tiring on him and he just wanted to see Rogue and Storm safe so they could go home. "After you, Mon Ami, I'll watch your back."

Beast looked back at his companion and noticed that his red eyes seemed to glow brighter when he was agitated. "Beyond this door, I can't tell which but one of our companions is right there" Beast was about to say 'let's proceed with caution' when Gambit charged one of his tradmarked playing cards and blew the door off its hinges. The sight that confronted them when the smoke cleared, sent chills down both men's spines. Storm lay there limp, hung from schackles with hundreds of tiny cuts running up and down her body.

Without thought Gambit raced over to Storm and by energizing the locks, he was able to lift her body out of the shackles placing a very limp Storm to the floor. "Stormy, Stormy, wake up. Please wake up" pleaded the cajun to his unmoving package.

Then Storm's body started shaking with a cough and Storm lifted her eyes barely. Just enough to see him. "Rem, is that you?"*cough*

"Hush, Stormy, its alright, we'll get you and Rogue out of here just fine."Remy willed his voice to sooth her.

"Rogue?......" Storm's face took on a look of pure horror and agony, "Rogue's dead,........ the butcher murdered her .....right before me........ Oh, Remy" 

Storms throat was suddenly dry and she could barely gain enough strength to breathe but she knew that she had to keep her promise. "Remy, please don't leave me...Please...I need you...I...love you. I've loved you from almost the moment I met you...I want to stay with you...I want to raise a family ...with you. I...want our child to live...Please...don't go." Storm poured out her heart, expressing feeling that don't even have words, and every word felt like a dull pain sticking into Gambits heart. "I'm...... pregnant, Remy. We're going to have a baby," Storm confessed as she looked into a nodding Remy's face.

"I know dat, Chere. I been known for some time now dat we created a chile dat night. I wish I could stay here wit' you, but Hank be right here. I got to go see if Rogue really is...dead." That last word choked in his throat for the moment he heard Storm say Rogue was dead, he felt a part of him scream in rage that it couldn't be true while another part of him broke into a million pieces at imagining his life without Rogue. "Hank, can you stay wit' her. I gotta know for sure" Gambit requested.

"Most certainly, my compatriot." was the beast's reply.

As soon as he knew Storm was cared for, Remy raced out of the room with a heart pounding speed. 

  


The shadow of their captor glided from view of the window that overlooked the cavernous complex, with his vantage point, the kidnapper had been able to see even with the naked eye each person took once they reached the complex. For the walls only reached 10 feet high and the booth from where he stood was at least forty feet high. Let them have their companions back, the captor decided to himself. I've come to do what I wanted to do. Plus, I have ensured that at least one, if not the both of them would not live through the next few hours. He would see pain etch itself across Gambits face. He would take pleasure in knowing that he has caused Gambit great heartache this day. And when the time came, he would see that Gambit and everything he cared for was completely destroyed. Checking to make sure that the device that kept this viewing booth invisible. The captor sat down at a console and coaxed his cameras to track the current whereabouts of his hated enemy.

  


Gambit searched through several rooms looking for either the mysterious kidnapper or Rogue. Screaming out her name he grew more and more frantic every second. What would his life be without Rogue. He could not nor did he want to imagine his life without her beautiful smile, her playful nature, and her stubborn determination.

At that moment, Rogue was experiencing her life energy leaving her body. The injuries she has sustained were severe. If she weren't manacled, she would never have been harmed for her mutant power had given her the invincibility of a woman who's life she had accidently changed forever. If this was the end, would she be mourned, would she regret having spent the last moments of her life alone, not having anyone who truly knew who she was. The one person who understood her most and didn't care was the very man she betrayed sending him into a coma. If only remy were hear, she'd bury her pride, admit to Gambit that she blamed herself for his coma, she would beg forgiveness for taking away a portion of who he was. If only she could hear him cry out....

"Rogue!!!" Gambit's heart jumped at having found her then plunged deeply when he saw the condition she was in. Her skin looked all mottled, like it had been infused with some kind of acid eating at her body from inside out. Gambit reached her in a second, but he felt like he was in slow motion. As he released her manacles, time seemed to stop as he tried to determine if Rogue was even alive. 

"Remy??" Her voice sounded weak and strained.

Gambit lightly brushed her face, he could tell something was not right. Mere touch of skin to skin would cause her mutant powers to activate transferring his abilities to her, but now she seemed to be without that power. He'd let Hank worry about that one. Right now he wanted to get her safely away, then he would say all the things he had wanted to say.Rogue moaned and his heart was gripped in a sheathe of ice. She wasn't going to make it, but he couldn't let her know that. "Shh, Petite. You're alive. Thats all thats important. I thought I had lost you"

Rogue looked up at him with clear blue eyes, but the light was already starting to fade. Rogue strained to speak despite Gambit trying to get her to lie still. "Remy." She swallowed hard as her breath came shallowly. "Ah'm so very sorry." She confessed, "Ah'm sorry ah been avoidin you lately. Ah've caused you so much pain. Ah'm sorry that ah hurt you. And ah'm sorry ah turned out to be such a monster. Ah wanted to tell you ah was sorry for weeks, but ah was afraid you'd reject me. Please, forgive me." Leaning forward even though she was weak she whispered, "Ah love you." The words came with effort, but to Rogue it felt like a dam had broken allowing her to tell him how she felt. Every second of her life with and without Remy flashed through her mind and she realized that she would give up eternity for the moments she shared with the man that she loved.

Remy's eyes filled up with tears at the confession coming from his beautiful, lovely soulmate. "Shh, save your strength..... you won't.... die." Remy felt the passion he had denied building up coupled with the anguish he felt for having kept himself from fully loving the woman that meant the most in the world to him. "Rogue, you know I'm not big on speeches, but I would give up my soul for your kiss anyday"

With that Remy reached down and placed his lips on hers. At that instant the universe came together. Everything was complete within the confines of their union. Remy kissed her passionately while holding onto her hand, even after her hand and her whole body went limp in his arms. 

End of Part Four

  


return to homeback to X-MenFanfiction


	6. Epilogue

My soul for Your Kiss- Epilogue

By Kenne Morrison

**Disclaimer:**The following story contains characters that belong solely to Marvel Comics.The events that occur herein, however, are completely made up by the author and do not reflect in any way things that have occurred in the actual comics.This story is for entertainment purposes only, NOT FOR PROFIT.

"Remy, your daughter wants you to come and say goodnight" Ororo reaches out and places her hand on his shoulder as he looks out over the grounds of Xavier's estate. Storm has noticed that often in the past five years Gambit will spend most of his evenings on the third floor balcony. She has often wondered if he comes here to think and try to make out what he could have done differently that would erase all the pain that everyone has been through. "Remy, don't continue to blame yourself for Rogue. I'm sure she would not want you to. She definitely would not want you to continue to harbor guilt. You must accept that what is done is done."

"Ah, but Stormy, why must I always hurt de ones that mean the most to me, eh?" Gambit sighs. Storm looks over at Gambit and her heart breaks for the pain that to this day marks what could have been a happy life. "Why did she have ta suffer for my mistakes? I loved her den and I love her still. It someding I realize I will never be able to atone for, no?"

"Remy, what's done is done. Stop living with what should have or could have been. Live in the present. Your daughter is going to bed and she asks that her daddy come and tuck her in. I'll go and tell Aura that you will be in soon." Then Storm walks back inside as Gambit continues to brood overlooking the vast grounds of the mansion. 

Several minutes pass when he feels the gentle breeze of a body pass close by him. A soft gentle female hand reaches up and touches his bear cheek. The touch is so soft and light that Gambit thinks for a second that it is the touch of a ghost. Instinctively he shudders as the bare hand touches his cheek. "Rogue, shouldn't you be inside getting some sleep, chere?"

"Ah can't sleep knowing you're out heah brooding again" Comes Rogue's voice. Five years ago, she would have jumped for joy at the ability to touch her lover's cheek, but now she only remembers that to do that came at a cost that no one could ever imagine. Her mutant powers, the thing that was a curse, are gone.

She no longer experiences fear when she bumps into another person, but she also no longer experiences the joy of flying high and fast. She no longer has the ability to lift incredible amounts of weight. She is now vulnerable to even the tiniest of pinpricks. All the powers given to her in her encounter with Ms. Marvel have faded along with her mutant abilities even though she kept them for a time.

After Gambit and Beast rescued them from their still unknown captor, Rogue was in a coma for weeks while Beast and the Professor feared for her life. Gambit had discussed his relationship with Storm and together he and storm had concluded that it was the emotion of the day and the fact Storm was with child that caused Storm to act so irrationally. Gambit reassured Storm that he would always be there for her and her child, but that to return any more love than that would be going against his very own heart.

Gambit then returned to Rogue's side and continued to keep a daily vigil beside her bed to the point that Professor X replaced him on the team with Wolfsbane. Iceman had gotten some senses knocked back into him during his fight with Gambit. After hearing the whole story of what happened, he managed to retrieve his letter to Rogue and vowed that he would keep his feelings to himself.

Rogue spent six weeks in a coma, but she eventually came out of it, and was thrilled to see that Gambit was waiting for her. Gambit stayed by her side when Beast gave her the news that her mutant abilities were gone, and the powers she gained from Ms. Marvel would disappear in time as well. He explained as best as they could understand that somehow the mysterious kidnapper had stolen her power away using a device similar to the neutralizer that Forge had developed, but his greatest efforts had failed in the past five years to come up with a way to trigger her abilities.

Gambit and Rogue spent six months away from the xmen helping her adjust to her loss and discussing their future together. Rogue shared with Gambit every secret she had including her real name. So that when they were married the next year they could be united as Remy Lebeau and Hannah Darkholme Lebeau.

A year after that Ororo met a local police officer, Douglas Blakely and they were married. However, Ororo, Gambit, and Hannah had decided months before Aura was born that all three of them would participate in her life. That Aura would be blessed with having three parents. Occasionally all parties involved have moments of pain for the events that took place, but it seems that Gambit is the one who will wrestle with his conscience for the rest of his life.

"Sugah, for the four hundredth time, what is done is done. You cain't change the past and ah wouldn't ask you to. Ah cain't guarantee you that we will all live happily ever after, but we must let go of the past and live for the future. You haveta live for me, 'ro, and Aura. Think of the women in your life and let what happened go. We have." Having said that Rogue, or Hannah as she is more often called now, reaches up and grabs onto Gambit and they embrace in the kind of embrace that two souls become one.

At that moment both Gambit and Rogue realize that they both gave up their souls, to each other, for one kiss.

  


The End

  


return to homeback to X-MenFanfiction


End file.
